Legend of Zelda: Return of the Mask
by Cold-heart-Angel23
Summary: Majora's mask is back with a vengence. Now Link and Tetra have to defeat the Mask and save the world. Link is discovering more about the hero's past.WIll they triumph and stop the mask or will it start the apocolypse again? Wind Waker Majora crossover.
1. Prologue

OK everyone here is a sort-of revised version of the first chapter. I been struggling to make it better than before, but its worth a shot to get back into the creative mood here people.

As before I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. But I may own some OC's that will come up later in the chapters.

* * *

Legend of Zelda

It has been hundreds of years since the Hero of Time saved the land of Termina from the moon and the wicked Majora's mask. The mask used a skull kid as its host as it tormented parts of Termina as well as sending the moon into the land in three days. Link gained masks especially the Fierce Deity, which transformed him into defeating Majora. After Link defeated the mask the evil was removed from it and was returned to the salesman.

When the gods flooded Hyrule, no one questioned what had happen to the land of Termina. No one knows if it survived or was lost during the flood.

All previous knowlege of Termina was erased during the passage of time.

A hundred years later into the future after the great flood, the kingdom of Hyrule has ceased to exist as we know it; mountains became islands, and the fields became the Great Sea. A few years has passed since the reincarnation of the Hero of Time, Link had saved the world from the return of Ganon, with the help of Tetra the great descendant of Zelda have been able to stop the great king of evil.

He had met many creatures descended from the original races of the land of Hyrule. The Rito; a race of bird-like people whom live on Dragon Roost Island home of the great-dragon Valoo. It is said that they may have evolved from the Zora.

The Korok's; descendants of the Kokiri children that once lived in the forest before the flooding, they took different forms in order to adapt to their new home.

All other races such as; the Sheikah followers of the Royal Family, the Goron's still survive on several islands and the Gerudo a tribe of woman who were thieves and pirates, they gave birth to a male every hundred years and all were extinct except for Ganon, the last of the Gerudo.

Link came along with Tetra and her crew to explore new lands across the great see until one day they will face the biggest experience of their lives.

Recently they had come across the Ghost Ship, controlled by a monster called Bellum. It was draining the life force out of people, and kidnapped Tetra.

Link woke up to see he was in a strange forest he was not familiar with at all. It had a small fog surrounding the area, he saw two small balls of light; one crème the other purple.

_'Hello' he asked at the two beings when he got a closer look, they were actually little fairies. 'Can you help me?' he asked and the passed by him as if he didn't exist, then something jumped from one of the trees and landed on the ground. It looked like a kid, but he had no face and he saw another figure on a horse; the figure was him!_

_He saw the strange kid walked up to the look- alike Link "It was fun to see you again, promise to be friends forever" it said and he and the fairies disappeared. As darkness crept in he saw a strange energy emitting. _

_It began to take form of a strange mask with purple markings and small spikes sticking out of it. A dark figure began to emerge from the mask and laughed at him "It is time, hero you shall meet your demise!" it said in a cruel voice as it fired a large black ball of energy at him. When he thought he would be a goner a voice started to reach him._

"LINK!" shouted a female voice that startled the boy falling out of his cabana. He stood up to see Tetra smirking at his fall.

"What did you do that for Tetra?" he asked her and got a sly look in her eye.

"Just want to have some fun" she replied and turned her head back to him "besides it's been years you saved your sister, saved the world and saved me from Ganon and recently from Bellum do you think I would cut you some slack?" she then fell down. He rubbed his head at where he hit the floor.

"Come on, we have a day ahead of us right now" she said.

"You do like to make fun of me do you Tetra?" he said as the soreness went away.

She returned a smirk to him "Now I understand what your sister sees."

Link was about to give a remark, but a sudden rocking hit the ship hard.

"What was that?" he asked and it happened again harder than before.

The two managed to get up and headed to the main deck to see the problem. "Miss Tetra" cried Gonzo one of the pirates on her ship called out to her. "What is with the rocking!" she shouted only receiving another rock on the boat. "Miss Tetra, this storm it came out of nowhere!" he cried as he felt a violent push shoving him back.

"Everyone stations, all main the sails and keep the ship in course!" she ordered them and they were struggling with their tasks. Suddenly, Link's eyes were in surprise as he spoke "Tetra look at that!" he shouted which caught her attention and looked at the same direction he was; a giant purple cyclone coming towards them.

"What in the name of Cyclos is going on?" she shouted as they fell down and they felt the ship being lifted out of the water and going into the cyclone. Everyone blacked out as the cyclone pulled it closer and suddenly disappeared.

* * *

There it is. It may not be much, but I fixed alot of it and put some improvement in it. I hope all f you like it better than before. I don't own the Legend of Zelda series.

Remember no flames, just reviews


	2. Meeting The Faeries from Termina's Past

Here is the second revised chapter of the story, next one is gonna have more revisions than the last one OK. It's difficult to make it original and sticking to the sort-of main plot. Also I don't know a fairy's life span so I'm gonna just go with the flow here.

I don't own Legend of Zelda

* * *

Ch.2 "Meeting; The faeries from Termina's past" revised

Link was starting to open his eyes as he felt a ray of sunshine on his face; he blinked when it reached his retina. He blinked rapidly at this and started to stand up to see what had happened.

He looked around to see the ship or the crew were with them, however not one of them were there. He turned to find Tetra still sleeping and was allright for the time being.

_'Where am I' he thought to himself when he saw a small ball of light heading his way. The ball came closer when he heard a voice "Link!" someone cried his named and he searched for his caller. _

_He saw two lights; one purple and the other was crème. "Link, we have found you!" shouted the crème puff of light. "Who are you, I don't know what you talking about!" he replied loudly at the two lights. _

_"Link, don't you remember us, Tael and Tatl?" said the purple one called Tael. "No sorry, my name is Link, but I have no memory of meeting you two," he said politely. _

_"Sis, I'm thinking this isn't the Link we known years ago," Tael replied to his sister and she nodded. "By the way he does look different," said Tatl. _

_"Wait when you said Link, you mean the Hero of Time?" Link asked at the two fairies as the looked back at each other and him. _

_"Yes, we were friends of his, well sort of..." said Tatl seeing Link with a look on his face."Something tells me you guys weren't friends first were you?" he asked at the two fairies and their light dimmed a bit. _

"You could say that," said Tatl sadly as her crème colored light dimmed again. "Well you see it all started along time ago," she began and Link listened, while everything was fading (towards the flashback).

* * *

_**"It started over a hundred years ago in the Lost woods, the Hero of Time known as Link was riding his horse, I think he called her Epona" said Tatl.**_

_**"We were friends with Skull kid, he was sad because his friends were gone" said Tael and continued on "We played with him and became friends with him, but then it all changed one day..." Tael replied as an image of the scene of a man was on the ground and skull kid was holding a mask.**_

_**The mask was very bizarre indeed, it was in the shape of a heart, with red, yellow and purple markings, strange yellow spikes from the side and top of the mask and life-like yellow eyes.**_

_**Skull kid takes the mask and leaves with the two fairies right behind him. Then the scene changes, seeing Young Link on Epona in the woods as Tael and Tatle swooped down, scaring Epona making Link fall off and fell to the ground.**_

_**Skull kid wearing the mask went over to see the Link and started seaching for any items. Then skull kid found a shiny blue ocarina, picked it up, and played a note.**_

_**"We were playing on his ocarina, then me and Tael were arguing about playing next when he woke up" Tael said as Young Link woke up and noticed Skull kid playing his ocarina. **_

_**The faeries shouted in response at seeing him and Skull kid turned around seeing this.**_

_**Young Link was ready to grab the ocarina when skull kid jumped out of the way and landed on Epona throwing both of them on a chase.**_

_**Many hours later, they went on until they got to the final battle... ( Wish I tell you, but it'll take a lot of time to do that anyway).**_

_**"Link had to collect many masks while I was with him to confront Majora's Mask, the evil artifact that was causing all the chaos in Termina. Link was able to call the Giants to stop the moon from crashing and used the Fierce Diety Mask to transform" Tael said.**_

_**"Using the power of the Fierce Diety Mask, Link finally destroyed the evil power in the mask, returning order to the land, turns out the Giants didn't really leave Skull Kid" Tael nearly concluded. **_

_**"In the end, Skull Kid decided to befriend Link, and the man has Majora's Mask that had lost its power," Tael finally concluded.**_

_**(Scene slowly fades to the present).**_

* * *

"That's how it happened" Tael said to the young Hero of the Winds as Tetra began to wake-up noticing the faeries. "L-Link?" she asked eying the two faeries and the hero.

"Tetra, yes it's me, I don't know where we are, but these faeries say know the Hero of Time from the legend," he said to her seeing her now wide eyed.

"Where are we anyway?" Link asked the faeries only to see their light slightly dim. "We're actually in Termina," Tatl replied as the two kid turned around seeing large forests and mountains, and no trace of the large sea in sight.

"I think we need to do a-lot of walking, a whole lot of it and we need it," Tetra murmured before seeing Link gaze at the scene. Knowing that this new land and adventure would be tougher and harder than the last one, and the surprises they are about to meet.

* * *

There everyone I hoped you enjoyed it. Several grammer changes, and editing can make wonders.

I make editing of the next chapter OK, oh and no flames, just reviews


	3. Encounter with Majora, curse of hero

Legend of Zelda: Return of the Mask

I know what your thinking this is the same chapter right. But I decided to re-edit it a bit to make it a little more in-tune with the story. I making Link a Deku Scrub and since no one payed attention to 'my species' I'm remaking the chapters that had it in it and making it better, and slightly editing a few features. I hope will like it right now. Please do I'm begging you.

* * *

Ch. 3 'Encounter with Majora; new body of the Hero: revised' 

Link and Tetra along with Tael and Tatl (Tatl is the crème colored one and Tael is the purple one) were searching through the forest for what seemed like many hours. _'Tatl was kidding about this place being Termina's forest it's huge!' he thought to himself as he saw Tetra looking at him._

"Something wrong?" he asked her and she just shrugged it off "It's nothing, I was just wondering how come I never heard of this place before in the legends?" she asked as she saw the forest was getting deeper.

"Termina was separated from Hyrule and it had many differences since its Hyrule's parallel land" Tael said to Tetra's response. As they walked along Link thought he heard something coming from behind him, he quickly turned around and pulled out his sword and saw no one was behind him.

"Why did you do that?" Tatl asked the young Hero of the Winds seeing his expression "I thought I heard something from behind us" he answered only to see Tetra getting a confused look. "Link why would anyone be watching us anyway?" she said to Link as they continued on.

"It's a feeling, but I think we're being watched" he said to himself.

Unknowingly, to them they were watched by someone, someone very power-hungry and ready for his revenge. The dark shadows of the trees showed a pair of yellow eyes. _'So its true hero you have returned' it said evilly. 'But who is that ally of yours, I think I should get rid of her then you, this will make it more entertaining' it thought as the eyes disappeared._

"So your saying the Hero of time came here by mistake when he was looking for his friend?" Link asked the fairy siblings who nodded (can they nod, I'm just making a point here). _  
_

As they continued the conversation back and forth Link, suddenly stopped for some reason and began to look around. "What's wrong?" asked Tatl as Tael as looked at Link. "I sense something" Link said which caused the faeries lights to suddenly lit up. The sound Link heard earlier was somehow louder than before, which caught everyone by surprise and suddenly a force caused them to be pushed back.

"Link!" the faeries cried seeing both of the kids on the ground and then heard a nasty laughter in the air.

"It's good to finally meet you again hero!" a voiced said sinisterly as it appeared. It body was sort of taller than the Hero of the Winds, and wore something similar to Ganon wore, but what mystified Link the most was its face was covered by a mask.

The mask was in shape of a heart, the design of it was very bizarre; it had yellow, red and violent markings on it, yellow spikes on its sides and the mysterious yellow eyes.

'_Those eyes, they look familiar' he thought to himself as something clicked in his mind from the dream he had. _

"Majora!" he yelled at the masked fiend who laughed at this.

"Seems you still remember me Hero of Time!" Majora laughed at this only to see Link glaring at him.

"Your right about one thing, I'm the hero, but not the one your looking for" Link said to the masked creature feeling his anger, but the eyes of the creature didn't show any anger, but he guessed it.

"I don't how many years has it been hero, but I will get my revenge on you!" Majora cried as a dark aura appeared and everything went black.

Something was shining brightly in the Hero's eyes, Link looked around to see he was in some-kind of room; it had a single flower in it, a large pond, two torches and a large door. (Deja vu, huh like the scene in Majora's mask when Link gets turned into a scrub, and now back to the story ok).

* * *

Link looked up to see Majora holding an unconscious Tetra and Tael, while Tatl was still on the ground. "So you've finally woken up, hero!" Majora sneered at Link who was slightly taken back by this and shook it off. 

"What did you do to them?" Link yelled at the masked terror who simply laughed at this.

"I don't know why you have this girl with you hero, but it's been a long time since this happened" Majora laughed at him then eyed Tetra and looked back at Link.

"But you should've known from the last time to not mess with me!" he shouted as a dark aura appeared and Link clutched his head in pain. Link never felt so much pain, if felt worse than Ganon's own power, the Helmerok King's grip and a Darknut's blade.

Link then heard a strange sound he had never heard before; he turned around to see slight-wooden creatures like Koroks, but gave off a slight wood-like appearance and has leaves rustling.

Link ran away from the noise, but it didn't work as he saw a larger version of the creature coming right behind him. The noise continued to get louder, and louder, until suddenly it stopped.

Link opened his eyes to see what had happened and look at the pond's reflection and was shocked to see his appearance. He had the wooden body of the creatures he saw, his hair was like straw, his green cap remained with him, some of his clothing still remained and it still shocked, (the creature will come soon in the next chapter ok, but you know its total deja vu all over again), and it really frightened him so much he began to scream, a slightly shrill voice.

"Hah, now that's a good look for you!" the mask cackled wickedly at the sight of Link's new form. "Now you will look like this forever, and this time, I will succeed, by taking a few of your friends with me, only you will never find them" he said as he summoned a dark aura and picked up Tetra and Tael and he disappeared along with them. Tael then cried before disappearing "S-Sis!" he cried as he disappeared.

Tatl heard this and woke-up seeing her brother being disappeared, "Tael!" she yelled as she saw her brother was gone. Link never felt so helpless in his life (not the time seeing his sister being taken away, well that was sad anyway) and saw his friends disappear, he was unsure if he would ever see them again.

_'Tetra, I promise I will find you and Tael and stop Majora, I'll promise you' he thought to his self as his new-formed face showed a look of determination and seriousness._

_'I promise' he thought finally as he waited for what is coming in store for him on this new adventure._

* * *

_Authoress' Notes: I don't own the legend of Zelda, Wind Waker, Majora's Mask, Termina, or any characters, but few will be OC's._

_I know I'm making it again, but I'm under pressure here, School is just murder for me- close to literally. I hope you like this edited version than my last one._

_Remember no flames just reviews please. _


	4. Cursed body, the mystery mask man

**Hey y'all I hope you like this story so far, here is the next chapter and I hope you all will enjoy it. This chapter shows the return of the Mask Salesman and yes he will be back. I never finished Majora's Mask because it was way too hard to complete. By the way I hope you enjoyed the past few chapters, I have a lot of stress from finals and school work, School is totally first class murder. Remember no flames, just reviews ok. Now that's out of my system and now onto the show.**

**Bold- Shouts or exclamations!**

_Italic- Thoughts or views from the last chapter._

* * *

**Ch. 4 Cursed Body; the Mystery Mask salesman.**

_Last time on this adventure, Link and Tetra along with the faerie siblings wandered around the forest of Termina. While on there journey they meet Majora who challenges Link, but calls him the Hero of Time to which made others confused at this. Majora knocks him and the others out. While Link wakes up Majora curses him with the body of a creature and takes Tetra and Tael with him. Will Link in his new state along with Tatl find Tetra and Tael? Find out in this chapter._

Link looked over his new-form surprised at the least of what happened to him just moments ago. He still wasn't used to have a wooden body or strange appearance. He knew he had to get used to it if he wants to save Tetra and Tael. He snapped out of his fantasy when he heard a voice.

"Link snap out of it!" said Tatl who was floating next to him and looked at her with confusion.

"Yes Tatl I know, if we're gonna find Tetra and Tael we better start looking" he said as they both went through the door they saw Majora left. Inside looked like a strange structure with large flowers and wooden platforms.

"Tatl what are these?" Link asked to Tatl while eying the strange flowers.

"I remember these, they are Deku flowers, Deku Scrubs used to use these" Tatl answered only to get a surprised look by Link.

"Deku scrubs, what are they anyway?" he asked her.

"Deku scrubs are small wooden figures, they have a royalty here in Termina, and 'past' Link had a mask that can transform him into one. He had to save a princess and prove a monkey's innocence from her incompetent father" she said which in no fewer Links didn't give a reaction.

"Easy step into the flower, place your direction and launch when you're ready" she said as Link followed the instruction and stepped into the flower and launched into the air holding onto a pair of flowers as he floated to the wooden platform and made it to the next room.

"Whoa I didn't know I could do that before" he said in awe and stared at the next room which looked the same if you don't count several endless chasms at the base of the room.

"Hey Link follow me over here" Tatl said as she floated over to a tree.

'_Ok, Link do what you did in the other room, focuses position and launch' he thought _as he got ready and did few launches across the room and found a treasure chest and opened it up.

"I wonder what these are, but I can wait till later for this" he said as he saw Tatl next to the dead tree on the east side of the room. He followed the instructions and launched into the air and made it to the other side.

He landed as he saw the tree; to his surprise it looked more like one of those Deku Scrubs he saw when he was placed a curse on; however, it looked like it had a twisted sad expression on his face, one he recognized as pain.

"Link, Link, are you OK?" she asked only to snap him out of his fantasy of how the sad tree looked. He then looked a head and saw a dark tunnel and looked at Tatl and nodded to go in as they did.

As they exited the tunnel they saw a strange looking place, something you would see inside of a work building. They continued on until they saw a large wooden door, before they could enter it, he heard something from behind him and turned around quickly to see who or what is behind him.

He saw what looked like a man in his twenties; he had tidy red hair, pale skin, purple clothing, an awfully cheery expression and carrying a huge back-pack.

"Ha-ha ha, it's nice to meet you" he said while having the smile on his face, (I know creepy huh).

"Who are you?" Link asked the man, who looked at him.

"You remind me of someone I used to know years ago, had the same problem too, got turned into a Deku Scrub, looks like you got turned into one too" (1) he said gleefully which either told Link he was actually smiling or something else.

"A Deku Scrub, what is that?" the two asked the smiling man who then explained why. "A Deku Scrub is one of the inhabitants of Termina, they mostly reside in the swamp regions" he said which still confused them.

Link was still wondering about one thing, like how the man knew about the hero of time and he turned into a Deku scrub, so it might happen to him when he met Majora.

"Wait about the Hero of Time, how do you about him?" Link asked the man as he continued his story; about how he met Link in his cursed form, the retrieval of the Ocarina, returning order to the area's along collecting masks of fallen souls, and defeating Majora with Fierce Deity and stopping the moon from crashing into Termina.

"Whoa all of that happened in less then three days, he must be amazing at that" Link said in awe at this.

"What happen to the mask, I thought he got rid off its evil power?" Tatl asked the Happy Salesman.

"I thought so too, until several years later somehow the evil power of the mask returned and found a new host to cause havoc in Termina" he said as his happy expression turned into a sad one.

"I need you to help defeat the mask and return it to me like the Hero before you and hurry" he said as both friends looked at him and decided to take the Happy Mask Salesman's advice and went foreword to there journey. They headed towards the large wooden doors and prepared for there next stop in there journey hopefully find Tetra and Tael along with saving Termina.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I hope you like this chapter, it explained, I try to do my best anyways please don't hate me. 

Disclaimers: I don't own Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or Wind Waker. No flames, just reviews ok, I'm doing my best to improve my story and impress my readers. See you on the next chapter, and submit what you want on the next chapter ok. Remember no flames, just reviews. Hope you enjoy it and I will too.


	5. The passing and the fairy's request

Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've had another session of WASL-ing and other things. Like my drums teacher driving me nuts, she has sensitive hearing and she prefers steel drums even when she is yelling at us.

I just wish I could finish my Twilight Princess Game, but it never seems to end no matter what to me. I wonder when can I get the time to play it for pete's sake.

**Here is a little segment called: Author's Answer's. Where I can respond to your review like the other authors have with their fanfics. This will also go onto future chapters of the story as you see it in future references.  
**

**Roxas-kh: What you want to know about the Happy Mask salesman will soon be revealed in one of the chapters that are coming soon.  
**

**Ruki44: I know its interesting and it will keep getting better.  
**

Now I got that out of my system, I was saying I am trying to put in everything about Majora's Mask, this is nearly all I can put from scratch and a few characters from the past will age.

I will also update on Digi-Phantom and Future Shock from the long Hiatus. I hope you will like all of this. And now onto the show.

* * *

CH. 5 'The passing and the request of the broken fairy' 

_Last time when Link and Tatl met the Mysterious Happy mask salesman, they learned the events of the Hero of Time who ventured in the same position as they did. They learned the tale of how the Hero of Time had to save the whole land in less than three days, and first defeated Majora's Mask. With this information Link and Tatl go through the doors of Clock Town. Whether they may find Majora's Mask and return to normal find out in this chapter._

Clock Town: early in the morning before six.

Link and Tatl opened there eyes as the stood in awe at the view that waits in front of them. Link looked around seeing houses and structures he never saw before do to his life in the Great Sea. He looked at Tatl and showed a confused look on his face "Tatl what is this place?" he asked her.

"Link, this is Clock Town, where most of the final battle took place between the Hero of Time and Majora's Mask" she answered him.

He didn't say anything, because he was lost in thought of how the final battle ended and wondered how he will be able to get back to normal.

"Link" she said snapping him out of his dream-like state.

"I think we should see the Great Fairy about this, she may help us like the first time I was with him" she said and Link nodded in return to find the Great Fairy.

Link while getting adjusted in his new form decided to ask Tatl to where the Great Fairy resides. In return Tatl tells him she resides in North Clock Town, where the Deku Scrub Playground is. Taking her advice they headed off only to accidentally bump into someone.

He took a good look up and saw a young man with blue hair and white-bluish outfit. "Sorry about that" Link said at the man, "It's not your fault anyway" he replied until he eyed Link carefully.

"Is there something wrong?" Link asked thinking that the stranger might find him weird. "No it's nothing, but you look familiar, like I knew someone like you" he said to Link which made him wonder at what the man said.

"Kafei" a woman's voice called out to the man as they both turned around and saw a woman. She was in her mid-thirties with not too short hair and wore a slightly white dress.

"Sorry Anju, I just met someone" Kafei replied to the woman called Anju.

"Kafei I was wondering where you were?" Anju said to him as she eyed Link.

"Who are you?" she asked Link while eying him carefully. "I was wondering where the Great Fairy Fountain is?" Link asked her directly in the eyes.

"Its in North Clock Town, where the Deku scrub playground is" she responded to his question and Link looked up to her again.

"Thank you, Anju" he whispered and her eyes lit-up as like she heard what he had said to her.

"Your welcome... Link" she whispered to him as his eyes lit up and wondered if she had met his 'counterpart'. He shook it off and decided to head off.

* * *

As they drew towards they destination an evil eye watches closely at them. Up from above Majora watched closely on the two since they have arrived in Clock Town, so far he wasn't impressed, but watching him closely. 

_'So far the Hero and the faerie have gotten close, but I won't allow it to happen again this time' he thought to himself and turning around to see the unconcious Tetra and faerie._

_'I guess I should get started right now, but luckily I found their friend before they did' he thought again, unknowingly to him Tael woke up and saw this. _

_ 'I hope those two will make in time right now, and soon' Tael thought as everything faded.  
_

* * *

Link and Tatl finally made it to the fountain and were about to step inside, when Link suddenly stopped. 

"Tael, I was thinking like you said before the Hero of Time arrived here, Majora came first and destroyed the fairy of the fountain, before he arrived?" he asked her and saw the little fairy glowed slightly brighter.

Link noticed it and now knows this wasn't a good sign "Lets go!" he yelled as the rushed into the fountain.

They walked into the fountain only to discover something was wrong; there were multiple fairy's flying all over the place (Whoah, Deja vu). Link began to step closer when he heard a feminine voice.

"Hello young hero" the voice cried out as Link looked around for the source of it.

"Don't be afraid of me, I'm the Great Fairy of Magic" she said in the void (just so you know I don't know if this is the right fairy anyway, just fill me in later on).

"Great Fairy, what happen to you?" Tatl asked the disembodied fairy.

"Majora has returned to the lands of Termina and once again broke my spirit. I am only one fairy short from becoming whole again, young hero please find the stray fairy that had left me and return it here" she asked him and Link nodded at this.

Link had headed out of the temple as Tatl arrived in front of him "Link, I think we should go to the laundry pool" the fairy said to the hero as he gave her a confused look at her.

"What do you mean anyway Tatl?" he asked her and the fairy was so close to his face, he felt his eyes going cross-eyed.

"Link the Laundry pool is where the hero and I found the stray fairy lets go!" she said as Link catched up to her.

* * *

_After an hour of looking for the fairy they managed to bring it back to the fairy fountain. As soon as the stray fairy went in the middle of the mass they began to reform and disappear._

_Suddenly, a large woman with vines covering her torso to her lower half, she hald three orange pigtails that seemed like they were flowing without any wind._

"Thank you young one" she said to Link as he looked at her.

"I fear Majora's Mask has risen once again, of my gratitude I'll give you this magic power it will help you in your current form and when you have returned to normal" she said as she held out her hands and great power was surrounding Link as he felt something was going on with him.

When it was done, Link felt stronger than before as he felt the magic power surging through him.

"Hero, you have to find Majora's Mask and save the world, hurry, when your tired from fighting please come back and regain your strength" she said as she disappeared back into the water.

"Lets go now, Tatl" Link spoke up as they left. When they got outside they saw a strange sight at the sky.

It was a giant dark hole, and what seems to be red lightning coming from it. Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking and looked up to the sky again to see it was slightly larger than it was a moment ago.

"Tatl" Link said to the fairy who looked at him (do fairy's in the past have a face anyway, I'm just saying all I want to know what they looked like besides being puff balls).

"You know when you said about the moon was going to crash into Termina, because Majora was going to crash it in less than three days?" Link asked her and the little fairy's glow started to shine brighter.

"Majora is..." she stopped and started to shake in fright Link seemed to notice this and took her word for it.

"Tatl lets hurry, tell me where is the bomber's society?" he asked her and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why do ask that?" she said to him, still wondering why he asked that question to her.

"You said the bomber's society helped the Hero of time liked they did before, maybe they can help us and we'll find Tael and Tetra" he said as he ran off with Tatl flying behind him.

_Unknowingly to them, Majora was right behind them watching the whole thing._

_"Little hero, it won't be easy to defeat me this time, and I will have my vengeance" he said as he took out what seemed to be a small silver baton._

_"Too bad he didn't know his friends were the only thing I took from him" he cackled as he vanished waiting for the showdown between our heroes._

* * *

_Next time on: Legend of Zelda: Return of the Mask._

_ Link meets the Bomber's society and gets a little more than he bargained for. Than seeing what Majora is up to he has to save them only to discover Majora took the Wind Waker from him. Will Link succeed, will Majora be defeated, will I ever stop talking like a know-it-all? That 'know it all coment was for jokes. Hee!'._

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes: I don't own Legend of Zelda, or Majora's mask or the other characters I might own a few oc's that's all.**_

_**No flames just reviews, if you want to see more I want 3 or more reviews in order to continue to the next chapter.**_

_**Have fun reading it and good luck!**  
_


	6. Bombers and the battle at clock tower

I know it been along time to update, but give me a break anyway. My grandpa died the other day and don't flame me cause I'm in pain over here. All right thats for you to know about this and will someone please tell how does the next scene in the game goes. As I told you once and told you before I never beat the game because of the time limit anyway. And now onto the show. Please don't flame me or blame me on how this chapter goes, I'm doing the best I can anyway.

_(In any case you are wondering this is a revision of the chapter I posted and I added a few things to make it better. Hope you like it)_

_And now onto the fanfic

* * *

_

_Last time on Return of Majora's Mask: Link and Tatl continued to search for there friends in Clock town. During the visit Link noticed how everyone in clock town hardly aged at all. Under the watchful of the evil mask, Majora continues to hold his friends hostage. They managed to get to the Fairy fountain only to discover Majora had gotten there first and destroyed the fairy and her stray was scattered. He manages to retrieve the stray fairy, reuniting the fairy and rewarded with a new ability. However; it was until they saw a dark vortex in the sky. Link remembers what Tatl said about her adventures with the Hero of Time and heads towards the Bombers society._

* * *

Ch. 6 "The bombers society and the battle at the clock tower" (revised)

Link ran around trying to look for anyone that could relate to the Bomber's Society, while Tatl is trying to catch up to him. He finally stopped and looked at his surrounding as Tatl finally caught up to him. "Link where are you going exactly?" she said while panting.

"Sorry Tatl, I need to find the Bomber's society so I can find Tetra and your brother" he said to her though not directly.

Tatl was about to talk to him when she saw something familiar to her eyes (just making this as I go). "Link look over there" she told him and he looked at where she was heading.

He saw what looked like a balloon, but he saw something that reminded him of the pain that has happening recently; the Majora's mask symbol.

Link decided to use his new ability; he began to blow a bubble from his mouth and fired it at the balloon and popped. He saw a kid running up to him; he was small, but had red hair and was wearing a blue outfit with a bandanna.

"Were you the one who popped my balloon?" the boy said in a mad voice. Link looked at him and nodded which didn't please the boy.

"I know your upset, but please listen to me I need your help" Link said to the boy only to receive an 'you kidding me right' look.

"Sorry" he said while turning his head as he walked out leaving a slightly disappointed look on Link's face, but stopped and turned around. "It's not my job, we'll play hide and seek with me and the gang if you find all of us, we'll let you into the group and help you" he said as a few more kids came out and lined up with their leader.

"OK you have until the next day, hurry up and catch us" he said as he threw something at the ground when Link and Tatl got a look the kids were gone.

"Link I know where they are let's go!" she said as she flew off in the direction of tree and he followed her. He was closing in and saw the kid, but he ran away.

"Hey no fair!" Link shouted as continued running towards the kid and managed to catch him. He now knew that these kids played dirty and decided to continue and finish the game so he can find Tetra.

_3 kids later..._

"Almost done, only one more to go" he said as followed Tatl's instructions to the next place in Clock Town. He followed the fairies direction and they ended up in West Clock Town. As he was looking for the kid he thought he saw someone in the alley ways.

Link thought it could have been the kid, but the figure was too tall to be a kid and there was another person with him. He can tell they were acting rather shady and making sure that no one looking at them.

"Do you have it" said a man who was tapping his foot impatiently. The other man was pale skin and wore shabby clothing.

"All right then here this for 100 rupees" the second man said as he held his hand out for collecting his payment.

"You think you go off easy with this Sakon" the man stated as the man called Sakon glared at him.

"Fine then 150 rupees my final offer" Sakon glared at him and the man still said nothing.

"50 rupees then it's a deal" the man said and Sakon gawked at this.

"50 rupees! Take it then" Sakon growled as he exchanged the sack with the money they man gave him. After this Link decided not to see anymore of this and went back to his search for the kid.

"You sure he's here Tatl" he asked the fairy in suspicion and continued to walk looking for the last member of the bomber society. He stopped walking until he saw him right in the middle of the street.

Link ran forward towards the kid, but the member saw him coming and quickly ran around trying to avoid him. _'Man this kid plays rough' _Link thought as he tried to catch up to the wily _kid. _After several crash-ins into people and three attempts of running off Link used the last of his strength and dashed forward and caught him.

"Whoa your good mister" was the only thing that came out of the boy's mouth and he and Link rejoined with the others.

Back at the playground Link discussed what was going on and the Bomber's talked over about this whole ordeal that has been happening lately.

"No Scrubs!" the rest of the team said which put Link in total shock.

"Sorry I can't feel like this happened before, but I'll teach the code instead" the leader said in concern towards the two characters.

The bomber's turned there backs and revealed numbers in pattern :53412 and he looked at this and nodded.

"Alright we shown you the code, our headquarters is in East Clock town near the roof of the Stock Pot Inn, Remember this!" he said as the he and the rest threw something to the ground and disappeared once again.

"Now we know the code let's go" Link said as he ran towards his next destination, while a slow Tatl tags behind **"Link wait!" **she said while panting **"Don't go too fast, you still need me!"** she yelled in the distance.

**East Clock Town**

Link and Tatl hurried to the spot of where the Bomber's Society headquarters laid and were surprised to the guard was a member wearing a yellow bandanna. "If you want to pass through here, you have to say the secret code!" he said in a hushed voice.

Link tried to remember the code from earlier and it began to form in his mind "The code is...**53412" he exclaimed and the member just sighed in defeat.**

"You may enter" he said as he stepped aside and revealed a passage as Link stepped forward, but stopped and looked at the guard "Remember, you can't get in without the code so don't forget" he said as Link and Tatl continued on.

They manage to pass tough passage ways since most of the passages were water and Link met an enemy called a Skulltulla and went towards the ladder and climbed up the top and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Link up here" Tatl called from up the stairs and he followed her up and saw what looked like a huge telescope.

Link got to the telescope unaware of what was behind him "Hello there" he heard from behind him and quickly turned around. It was an old man, but to his guess was an astronomer he looked at him innocently.

"Would you like to gaze into my telescope?" the astronomer asked and Link agreed, he gazed in into the telescope looking around until he saw something and zoomed forward; he was shocked to see what he found.

He saw Majora's Mask on top of the Clock Tower, but was beside the mask. His friend Tetra was still unconscious, but he was unable to figure where Tael was. He saw the mask was looking at the sky and Link moved the telescope slight up and saw the dark vortex was getting bigger and nearly covered the area of south Clock Town.

"Link did you see what I had seen" Tatl said in a concern tone, Link looked up to her and nodded.

"Yes we need to hurry right now, come back to the main entrance" he replied and headed out with Tatl close behind.

South Clock Town

Tatl wasn't kidding when she saw the dark vortex covering all of the area in south clock town. Link looked up at this and was worried about what would happen to them and their friends.

He was about to think about the outcome when he heard a familiar shout **"Link!!!" Tatl yelled and he quickly turned around to face her. **He began to see what looked like a Deku flower next to the water.

"Here it goes" he said as he dived into the flower and was launched out of the flower. He carefully guided the flowers towards the clock tower entrance, but he saw the door wasn't opened.

"Dang it!" he shouted as he stared at it "It's closed" he muttered. He was about to go back when he heard the clock strike midnight and something happened.

The whole clock tower began to shake as what they saw surprised them; the top of the tower was slowly lowering down and the door went away, revealing a stair case. Without any second thought of what happened they ran up the stairs meeting towards there destination.

_Top of the Clock Tower_

The two made it to the top and stopped on a tile that looked like a crescent moon. Link looked up and his face was filled with anger at his target; Majora.

"I see that you made it here in time Hero" he said with a sneer and looked at the form of the unconscious Tetra "But you won't get to see you friends this time!" he laughed in a raspy tone.

"You're wrong" Link said while trying to retain his anger from escaping in his voice and was glaring at what Majora had said.

"S-Sis!" Tael suddenly appeared in-front of them "Tael!" cried out to her brother in worry.

"Swamp... Mountain... Ocean... Canyon... find the four and bring them here hurry!" he cried, but Majora swung a hand and whacked Tael aside. "Don't speak out of line you stupid fairy!" he yelled at the tossed Tael.

"Brother! You stop it now Majora!" she cried at seeing her brother's falling (yet floating) body. "How can you!? If you didn't notice I will win this time!" he exclaimed as he started to coil up and spread his body out and a horrifying screech came out. The dark energy was being released around the mask and most of it was directed towards the dark vortex, becoming more violent than before.

Link slightly recoiled at this, Tetra began to wake up from the loud noise, and the fairies felt like they were in pain from the harsh sound. Link noticed something that was hanging in Majora's hand; it looked slight familiar to him until he recognized what it was... The Wind Waker baton!

_'How did he get that? I'll have to worry about that later now is stopping him' he thought until he remembered something that Tatl told him. 'The hero of time used the ocarina to rewind time, maybe the Wind Waker might work the same' he thought as he launched a medium sized bubble from his mouth and launched it at Majora's hand._

_Majora felt like something hit him and was so shocked he let go of the Wind Waker baton, Link saw his chance and quickly ran up and got it back._

He suddenly felt weird that something was happening around him. He looked around and saw a girl who looked like Princess Zelda and another looked like him, but with a horse, he decided to figure this out later and listened.

_**In the past memory**_

_'You are leaving this land of Hyrule aren't you' the princess said and Link (the current one) saw this was before the Great Flood and Hyrule still existed._

_'Yes I am Zelda' the 'past' Link responded to the princess and saw a look of sincere on her face. 'Even though it was a short time. I feel like I've known you forever' she said to him._

_He saw the princess pulled out a strange instrument (the ocarina of time) and started to play a strange melody he never heard before. He felt a strange feeling and reluctantly played the song using the wind waker._

_Back to reality_

_He looked around seeing that he was back with the others and Majora "Link!!!" a familiar voice called out to him and he turned around to see Tetra "Do it now!" she cried before getting hit by Majora._

_"Be quiet you stupid girl!" he yelled at her which made Link furious and took the Wind Waker to his surprised became a different instrument; looked more like a pair of pipes._

_'Wow I wonder what this is?' he thought, but then realized that this wasn't the time to wonder and play the song which sounded slightly different through the pipes._

_All of a sudden the world around him disappeared as if he was being pulled away from reality. Then he felt as he was falling from a distance and was continuing falling through the deep abyss._

_Memories_

_He then saw a memory of the mask ambushing him as everything that happened to him replayed in his mind; Majora places the curse on him, and meeting the Happy Mask Salesman._

_All of this replayed in his head as he blacked out.

* * *

_

Its still me I doing my best here. I just have writers block, chapter 12 will be on soon as I'm done with it. Be patient, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Time for response from reviewers:

Ruki44: Yes thanks for the compliment, and I'm nearly finished with Twilight princess anyway.

roxas-kh: I won't reveal it yet, it shall be revealed in time anyway. Next chapter gives a hint of what goes on in the story.

**Disclaimer: P.S. I still don't own the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or Wind Waker or any of the series.**


	7. Song of Healing: It begins

Thank you so much from the support I need it. Any time soon I will be starting school and so will all of us anyway. I'm going to focus on this story and one of my Danny Phantom stories, but mostly on this. I'm including Skullkid in this, he will help the Link from time to time in this story. The limit is a week, and I'm making it a little more complex. I need a little more information on the next part. Remember I never finished MM. I hope this isn't to rushed anyway, I had alot of help with this.

And now onto the show.

* * *

Last Time on Return of Majora's Mask: Link and Tatl found the Bomber's society and tried to tell them they need there help against Majora's Mask. The leader lets them play a game of hide and seek in return to help them out. After a long game, the rest of the society turned down Link's offer and instead were shown the code that lead them into the society. Link and Tatl soon learn the vortex is getting bigger and Majora is on top of the tower. While near a showdown Tatl reveals four locations to them and enrages Majora and the vortex becomes out of control. Link regains the Wind Waker and uses it to play 'Song of Time'. What will become of them right now? Find out in this epic adventure.

* * *

Ch. 7 "Song of Healing; It begins" 

Link began to stir around in his sleep he felt as if he was falling asleep forever. Finally he began to regain conscious and opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him; the town looked like nothing had happened and everyone was acting carefree. Then he looked up and saw the vortex was smaller than it was the way he saw it.

"Link" a voice woke him from his trance he turned around to see his fairy friend Tatl next to him.

"Tatl what happened?" he asked his fairy friend who then lowered herself to the ground so she can talk to him.

"Link you see… we went back in time" she responded quietly to her friend and saw a look of shock on his face.

"But I-I… I don't understand how we had gone back in time?!" he exclaimed which raise a slight moment in this conversation with Tatl.

"See like the Hero of Time used it before, he did it before the moon crushed us, but my guess the vortex must have gotten smaller when we've went back" she said as if it were a theory.

Link was puzzled by this; first he was with Tetra at this place, found by the fairy siblings, was ambushed by Majora, turned into a Shudo, and talked to the mask man.

"Tatl you said the mask man knew about the mask?" he said to her and slightly glowed a little brighter.

"Yes Link it is possible, you want to meet him again right?" she asked the young hero who then nodded at this.

"Waiting are we doing here let's go anyway" Link said as they went through the entrance that lead them into Clock Town and back into the place where the Happy Mask Salesman was.

They saw the Happy Mask Man was still there and was still smiling (I know creepy isn't it). "So young one, you now know the secret of time?" he said while smiling.

"You got it! You got it! You got it!" he said happily while shaking Link very roughly.

"Yes I did, can you let go now" Link said while starting to get dizzy.

"Then listen to me. Please play the song and remember it well" he said while playing a piano.

Link listened to the song and played it on the Wind Waker/ Pipes.

Then he began to feel weird; he saw the large Shudo from before and he was waving goodbye to it as he was leaving.

There was a loud clank as a mask that looks like the face of a Shudo that like had once become.

Link looked around and at himself; he saw his old green clothing on him, his light skin that did no longer resemble wood, and his hair no longer looked like straw, now he's back to normal.

"So did you return the mask?" the salesman said while receiving a few looks from Link.

"Don't tell me… you did get it… the mask?" he asked while Link saw the man was loosing his patience.

Without warning he opened his eyes he was mad actually and grabbed Link shaking him very hard.

"What had you done?!" he yelled while shaking Link very hard.

"If my mask is still out there terrible things will happen!" he cried while he was clutching his hands to his head and moving around.

"The mask you know was Majora's Mask, the same one the Hero of Time vanquished years ago. It was used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals" he said darkly as Link and Tatl were taking notice of this.

"The ancient ones were afraid of its tremendous power they sealed it away" he said and continued.

"Almost recently not all of the evil left the mask, the mask was slowing healing its power, now its power has been restored it wants to destroy Termina" he finished and the others were very aware.

Link was shocked about this _'The evil didn't leave the mask, it was just waiting for the power to restore and destroy me, and I have to stop him for good' he thought._

"Now it's gone and on bringing destruction" he said miserably, which the two took pity for a while.

With quick results he was backing to his 'desperate' phase "I'm begging you! You must get that mask back or something bad will happen!" he yelled out and the two were slightly disturbed by this.

"I'm begging you! I'm begging you! You must do it!" he cried while bowing his head up and down.

"Ok, Ok, we'll do it!" Link cried out (cause he doesn't want to see another spasm).

He stopped and looked back now calmed down "Really?" he asked.

Link nodded at this "You'll do it for me?" the man said again.

"Yes sir we'll get the mask back and restore what the Hero of Time had started" he said with confidence in his voice.

"I was certain you would tell me that" the salesman said while smiling.

"You really did?" Link muttered about what the man was going here.

"You'll be fine! Surely you can do it" he said happily while Link was trying to listen to this.

"Believe in you strengths… Believe…" he finally said and Link took his word and moved on back through the door they came through.

* * *

**Outside of the gate**

"What do we do know Tatl?" he asked his new fairy friend about this.

"I don't know, but I believe that vortex was big when we got here, my guess it will a week and it might be back to its original size as we found it" she theoretically said.

"Ok, but before we leave I want to check something out first" he said as he ran towards the right stair case and through the alley.

He was now at the laundry pool and saw the same stray fairy from before near the water. Without warning Link jumped at the fairy and went with him.

"Strange the fairy is still here, I guess we'll have to go back to the fountain anyway" he said while heading out with Tatl close behind.

They made it back to the fountain and the fairy joined in with the others. They quickly swarmed around each other. A bright light appeared followed by a high girlish laughter when a huge (not physically, but in height) woman with three orange pigtails and was very beautiful.

She leaned down at the hero "Thank you young hero" she said in a delicate voice.

Link sort of blushed at this moment then shrugged it off.

Without a word a slight orange glow from the Great Fairy's hand and was showering over Link, he felt as if his power was restored.

He looked at the fairy seeing the fairy was holding a mask that looked like her only had magenta colored hair.

"Allow me to grant you something good so that stray fairies will not fear you" she said in a silky tone.

"The Great Fairy, it will allow stray fairies to fly to you while you wear it" Tatl said and Link smiled at this.

"Thank you Great Fairy" he said and without a word the beautiful laughed as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ok lets go" he said as they left the cave.

(If you wonder why, the Bomber's society will play a very minor role in this story).

A few moments later met the Bomber's society and play through the game again, luckily they couldn't tell that he played with them before.

"Thanks Mr. we will make you an honorary member" the leader said proudly as he gave Link a notebook.

"What's this for?" he asked to the leader.

"It's a notebook it might come handy in your quest" the kid said and Link nodded to this.

Link and Tatl headed off in the direction they were going when they noticed a guard in-front of the gate.

"Halt, you can't go out there if you don't have a sword" he said and Link took out his Hero sword and showed it to the guard.

"Oh you do have a sword, very well than you can pass" he said a he let Link go through.

The other side reminded him of the Great Sea, but more like a field. He walked all the way when he stumbled upon a few enemies. He was finished with Green Chu-Chu when he stopped at a tree.

"Tatl who is that in the picture" he said as he saw what looked like the two fairies Tatl and Tael, and one character he was not familiar with. He looked like human, but he face was different Link couldn't describe and Link saw the next picture was the Hero of Time.

"That's me and my Brother and Skullkid along with the Hero of Time" she said quietly and Link remembered the Skullkid she mentioned that he stole the Mask but ended up being possessed by it.

"I wonder where he is now." Link muttered unaware of a shadow that was covering his own.

"He's right here above you" a new voice appeared that Link did not recognize and looked up.

He saw a kid that was slightly taller than him; he was covered red and green clothing and was wearing strange hat. He almost looked human, but Link saw his face from the drawing.

"Sk…Skullkid?" Link asked in awe as he saw the so-called imp the hero of Time met and friend of the fairies.

* * *

Authoress' notes: I don't own Majora's Mask or Wind Waker, I will own a few characters that will appear in the future though. 

Skullkid will appear more often and will help the hero of Winds in this story.

Authoress' Reviews:

roxas-kh: Thanks anyway, can you give me the next scenes, since I'm putting skull kid in there anyway.

RuKiA RoJaS: Thank you for the support, I'll make Komali's and Medli's Counterparts, Quill will later appear in one of the chapters probably in the next temple arc.

Remember people no flames just reviews for this story. Give me positive feedback and I will continue.


	8. Skullkid,potions,monkeys, and tours

Ok, thank you all for the positive reviews, this has been a great summer this year anyway. A few things will be added, Link will only have his sword, Wind Waker, Shield and picto box with him on this journey. Some old characters will be mentioned and seen in this story. Few characters like the monkey's descendants and few characters will be shudo's and some Deku scrubs may appear. A few counterparts will appear in the later chapters.

I hope you will enjoy this story anyway, and now onto the show.

* * *

Last time, Link returned to the Happy Mask Salesman when he learned the Song of Healing and was returned to normal. He received a mask of what he was when he was cursed. The salesman went into a dilemma when his mask was not returned at all. Then it was revealed that the evil in the mask had stayed for another hundred years to wreck havoc. Link and Tatl head off while requiring the Great Fairy Mask. While heading out to the field they discover an old memory along with meeting up with an old friend Skullkid. 

Ch. 8 "Skullkid, Potions, Monkey's and Tours"

Time stood still as Link stood in a tight gaze between the Skullkid from Termina's past standing right before him. He couldn't believe the Skullkid that the Hero of Time encountered in the past is standing right before him.

"Tatl and Link nice to meet you again" Skullkid said as he jumped off the tree and landed on the ground without getting a single scratch on him.

"Link nice to see you again" Skullkid said, but then looked at Link's eyes, they were different than before.

"Nice to meet you Skullkid, but I'm not the Link you knew before" he said quietly which Skullkid took noticed.

"What do you mean?" the imp said in a thoughtful tone.

"I'm Link, Hero of the Winds and the Hero of Time's reincarnation from a hundred years that had passed in the Great Sea Hyrule" he said and the imp slightly walked closer.

"I lived in Hyrule, but why is it called the Great Sea" Skullkid asked about this.

"You see over a hundred years ago, Ganon broke out of the Sacred Realm, the Hero of Time didn't show so people prayed for the Gods, which flooded Hyrule that is currently under the sea" he said quietly and Skullkid slightly jerked up.

"Hyrule has been flooded?" Skullkid said worriedly Link saw this and remembered the Skullkid belonged in the Lost Woods in Hyrule.

"A hundred years, my home is gone" he said sadly and Link took pity on the imp.

"Don't worry its great to see you again" Tatl said calming the little imp down.

Link told everything that happened during his own encounter with Majora's Mask and he received his first few masks.

"I thought I have seen the last of it" Skullkid said as he was shaking with fear "It made me do terrible things".

"I arrived here with my friend Tetra, but I need to save her along with Tael and finish what the Hero of Time had started" he said as he moved towards the swamp area.

"Wait… Link if you need help call me" Skullkid said as he was about to leave, when Link called out to him.

"Wait Skullkid how am I going to call you?" Link asked the young imp and he replied by getting out his flute.

"Here follow this…" he said as he played a high tune and Link copied after it with the Wind Waker.

"Thank I'll see you again soon" Skullkid replied as he disappeared from sight.

"Ok Tatl lets go" he said as they headed in the direction of the swamp, but before they can get there a wolf howl escapes in the distance.

Link takes notice its already night of the first day they had started. He saw what looked like large wolves on two legs and were running towards them.

"Tat what are those things?" he asked as he was trying to fend them off, but they blocked his attacks.

"They're Wolfos, hit them when there guard is down!" she yelled as one Wolfos' claw was heading her and Link strikes them down several time until all of them were dead.

"Come on lets get to safety" Link said as they headed of to the swamp.

* * *

**Southern Swamp**

When they reached there they decided to sit down where the latter leads to the boat cruise.

"Tatl you mentioned Deku Scrubs what were they like when the Hero of Time got here?" he asked.

"Well Deku Scrubs were sort-of like the form you were in, but were sort-of smaller and had more leaves" she explained.

"Link, did you encounter races like the Zora, Deku, and Goron in your present world?" she asked him.

"Not really, the Zora are extinct and their descendants are the Rito: the bird people, Gorons are around, but not that many of them are left and I've never seen a Deku Scrub anyway" he said as he let a sigh escape his mouth.

"Wow, I guess Hyrule did change a lot in the past hundreds of years" Tatl replied softly.

"Come on Link, lets rest for the night and go in the shop during the morning" she said as she lowered closer to the ground and Link closed his eyes, but clutched his sword tightly in his hand.

Morning of the Second Day

The sun was shining in the horizon as the dawn of the new day has arrived. The light slightly irritated Link as he woke up and saw Tatl next to him, but then looked at the sky: he saw the dark vortex was slightly bigger than before.

"Tatl wake up" he said lightly as he gently touched the fairy, Tatl moved around until she floated back up to Link's head.

Link climbed up the latter while Tatl flew up to the door as they both went inside.

He saw a person behind a desk and next to him was some kind of office, but it was pitch black.

"Hello there how can I help you?" the man said to Link.

"Well I was wondering about the boat cruises?" Link asked.

"Boat cruises huh? I thought you might be interested in the Picto box contest" he said and Link took noticed.

"A Picto box contest?" he said as the man told him about the contest and the possible prizes.

"You mean this thing?" Link asked as he showed the man his own Picto box (Deluxe).

"This is interesting where you got it?" he asked while studying the Picto Box carefully.

"Well a friend gave it to me, but I wonder about the cruises weren't they run by someone named Koume?" he asked.

"Koume hasn't been seen in a few days, so the tours are cancelled" he said and then the two left.

"Ok we'll have to go to the Potion shop then" Link said as they moved out farther into the swamp and saw a shop on a larger platform.

The two ran up close and climbed the latter and entered the shop.

Inside they saw an old woman: she had olive skin, large eyes, grey hair a blue jewel was on her forehead and made Link gasp that she was wearing a similar robe to Ganon's.

"Hehehe… welcome to my shop young one, my potions work very well" she said with a little laugh.

Before Link could say anything the woman he heard called Kotake continued.

"If you are a boat cruise customer, unfortunately Koume has gone out" she said and the two left without saying a word.

"Tatl the woods is where Koume is right" he said to the fairy.

"Yes she is there, mushrooms is what she's gathering" she said.

"If what happened to the first time lets go" he said as he got out his Shudo mask and placed it on.

He felt enormous pain as he felt his entire body changing, when it was done he continued into the woods.

When he got inside he saw a little monkey what sounded like chattering was actually talking.

"Follow me" it said as the monkey went right and Link followed it.

For the past few minutes nearly felt like torture to Link: right, left, left, right while running into a few enemies called Snappers and avoiding them, the monkey stopped and Link took off the mask returning to his normal form.

He saw a few more monkeys surrounding an old woman who looked similar to Kotake, but had a red gem on her forehead.

"Hello are you Koume?" he asked to the fallen witch who lifted her head up from the ground to speak.

"Ooh! Owow-ow! Help meee!" she said weakly as Link noticed how hurt she was.

"What happened to you?" Link asked as Koume slowly got up.

"I was minding my own business, picking mushrooms, when… BAM! I got hit from behind" she said weakly as Link so the sore spot that indicated that she got hurt.

"Don't worry Koume I'll be right back!" he said as he headed for an exit that leaded him back to the potion shop.

Link quickly rushed to the latter and climbed it and made it back inside of Kotake's potion shop.

"Tee-hee-hee! Welcome back" Kotake said as she woke up from her sleep.

Link told her everything that happened in the forest and Kotake shrieked in panic.

"What?! Koume's been injured?! Here take this quickly it can heal wounds" she said as she handed Link a bottle that looked like his and was full with red medicine (in the game Link starts over, but keeps the sword, shield and Picto Box).

"Thank you, she'll be fine" Link assured as he headed back into the forest.

"Again with this?" Link asked in annoyance seeing he had to follow the same monkey again in the same path that lead to Koume.

"Do you have anything that could heal?" she asked as Link pulled out the red potion and gave it to her.

Koume drank the potion down "Ooh I feel the energy flow! Koume is revived" she said as a glow covered her body and Link saw her on a broom.

"You saved me, young one; I'm the swamp tour guide I run the boat cruise so come by if you want a free ride" she said as she flew off on her broom.

Without a word Link and Tatl head off to the exit and headed towards the swamp cruise when a trio of monkeys landed in-front of Link "Whoah!" Link said in surprise.

"You have strange power, no?" one of the monkey's chattered.

"We have been watching you for quite a while" the other monkey said as the last one stepped.

"We need your help one of our own is being held against his will, follow us" it said as they head off with Link following them behind.

While slaying a few Boko Baba's and hopping on the lily pads while in Shudo form he made it to the Swamp Cruise Tour's. He quickly changed back into his regular form and went into the room seeing Koume is behind the desk.

"Would you like to take the tours?" Koume said behind the counter.

"Yes" Link replied and nodded in return "I see you have a Picto box, looks advance maybe you would like to take pictures while we travel" she said as she lead Link outside and into the boat.

"Welcome to the boat cruise, please set your Picto box to take pictures" Koume said as the boat began to move.

Link stared in awe at this, he couldn't believe how different the swamp looked in a few areas he didn't explored in; the flowers were so large they came from the water and saw a huge octorok, it was slightly bigger than the ones at home blocking the tunnel.

However; a jab from the boat instantly killed the giant squid-beast as they continued through, then he saw a large coloful part of the swamp and a huge wall with a small door.

"Now arriving at Deku Palace" Koume's voice rang and Link snapped out of his fantasy and remembered why he was here.

"Thank you" he said as he got out and saw the monkey from before that was standing in-front of the wall. He quickly put his mask on and became a shudo once more.

"Hey wait!" he yelled in his slightly shrill voice as the monkey ran off and followed him.

* * *

**Deku Palace**

Link looked around and couldn't believe at what he was seeing: a huge palace that was standing in the swamp, dozens and dozens of lily pads were in the water, the bridge was made of logs strapped together, and the guards looked a bit like Deku scrubs.

"This is the palace huh?" he said in awe as Tatl came to his face.

"Link we don't have time to stare lets go to the palace" she said in hurry.

He nodded as they headed towards their destination.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I don't Own Wind Waker or Majora's Mask, I own Shudo's and other characters that will come up. No flames, just reviews. 

Now time for: Viewing review!

RuKiA RoJaS: Thank you for some confidence, yes skullkid will appear in future chapters in the series, and Koroks were Kokiri not Deku Scrubs, few Deku Scrubs will appear in the story.

roxas-kh: I'm not trying to push you, I try to put detail, but I don't want to give away too much, some will be explained for later.

P.S. I need some idea's for a new boss for the woodfall temple, please send me good ideas. Have fun, no flames, just reviews and now Enjoy. The Deku princess will be alive in the next chapter.


	9. Truth of the monkey

Last time Link had encountered Skullkid, and talked about how his former home had changed when he was gone. Being taught a new song, Link moves onto the cruise, but gets cut short when Koume goes missing. When going into the woods its déjà vu all over again when Koume gets injured and Link delivers medicine. After restoring Koume, Link takes the tours and becomes a Deku Scrub to enter the palace. (I'm tired of no one recognizing my new species, so I have to re-edit a few chapters after this so Deku Scrubs will remain the same).

I know its been a long time. I have work over break that is a bummer, good news was a month ago I turned 17 and went to my first concert ever! I know it was so cool! sorry I haven't been updating, I've been on a writers block and was playing Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, I'm close to finishing the game, all I need to do is to beat the last boss Bellum.

* * *

Ch. 9 "Truth from the Monkey, the royal song"

Link in his Deku form ran up to the bridge and saw the guards up-close. They were different from him: they had bright yellow and brown leaves and were bigger than him.

The guards quickly jumped out on him and were a few feet from him.

"This is the palace of the Deku Kingdom. Only those on an official business may enter" the guard said.

"But you may enter to see the humiliation of the foolish monkey who angered our king" the other guard said and they both turned around.

"Follow this trail to the Royal palace, do not enter any other areas what so ever" the guard said as the disappeared into the ground.

Link followed the trail that lead to a large dark doorway as he went inside to find a large chamber.

It had a large fire in the middle of the room, a barred wall and Link guessed to the far end there was a throne.

He walked closely to see the Deku guards from before and what Link saw looked like a Deku Scrub, but seemed older considering the brownish foliage on his body.

Link turned to his left to see a larger, yet younger Deku scrub; he had a large bud Link guessed this was the King.

'This is the Deku King alright, from what Tatl told me he has a bad temper' he thought as he approached the Deku King when he saw the king looking at him.

"I've never seen you around here before and why you came here" said the Deku King.

"I have heard of you trying to torture the monkey is that true from years ago" he said that last part in a whisper.

"Years? You must mean my ancestor, the original" he explained which put Link into shock.

'_His ancestor, then his mother must have been the original princess; I guess their traits really are inherited' he thought about it and went back to what he came for. _

"I was wondering, why is this monkey on trial?" he asked while trying not to be suspicious at the same time.

The young Deku king looked at Link and then he raised his head once again from the young 'Deku scrub's' view.

"If you must know this monkey, is responsible for taking my daughter the princess and must be punished" he said.

'_Wow, he is just like his grandfather' Link thought and raised an eye at this. Thinking that the Deku king has some traits from his ancestor._

"The monkey will continue to be punished until he tells us where the princess is!" he shouted and Link took the message of this.

Link saw the monkey on the other side of the room, tied to a pole inside of a barred cage; he had a feeling as if the monkey wanted him to come over. He quickly glanced at the king seeing he wasn't looking at him and quickly rushed over to the caged monkey.

"Why are you here?" Link asked the monkey who was slightly shrieking seeing he was tied up.

"They keep saying I kidnapped the princess. No matter how many times they say it. It's no going to bring the princess back!" he shrieked, Link can tell by this the monkey is innocent.

"OK, I'm going to be right back and we can figure this out" he whispered quietly as he exited the chamber room.

* * *

"Tatl, you said the monkey from few years said the exact same thing, where can we meet him?" he asked and Tatl looked at him (yeah I know, I wish I can figure that out too). 

"Here Link follow me" she said as she flew into the left side of the maze and he followed her.

For the past few hours Link and Tatl have been hiding behind walls, dodging Deku Palace guards, and go through every corner while avoiding getting caught.

Things looked good until while Link wasn't looking fell into a hole that was right in the ground (I know I put it there for some humor).

"Ouch, my head" he cringed as he rubbed his head from the fall. He looked around to see he fell into some kind of underground cave. He saw grass around him and a small pond full of fresh water.

He then saw on the other side what looked like a fireplace and a person, albeit a bloated one (I'm not mean I'm just explaining).

He quickly went over to him, and saw him munching on some food.

"How about some magic beans? They're not popular yet, but I'll give you some for 20 rupees" the man said and looked thought about this and gave him a red rupee.

"Thanks I guess" Link said and was about to leave when Tatl stopped him.

"Link wait!" she shouted and he stopped.

"Look over there" she said and flown over to the small pond.

"Take some this water this will come in handy to make magic beans grow" she said and he quickly took out an empty bottle and scooped up some water, then they left for the hole the fell through.

On the surface, Link can tell how dark it was getting outside, they must have been gone for a long time.

* * *

_Night of the second day._

The two quickly exited the maze and followed the raft bridge and had to jump over the water, he saw how it has a dark purple tone in it, and he probably thinking it was poisoned.

He final made it to the other side outside of the palaces walls and saw a similar bare patch of soil as the one he saw in the hole.

He quickly changed from his Deku mask to his real form and planted the seed into the ground, and quickly sprouted into a tiny leaf.

"I hope your right about this" he said and he poured the water from his bottle onto the plant and became a large platform. Link was shocked and surprised at the same time and stepped close to it. Suddenly, he felt as if he was off the ground and he looked down; he was.

Seeing the platform was lifting himself up in the air he quickly saw a open area he can go through and quickly jumped.

"That was close, Tatl next time please tell whats going to happen" he said as a hint of annoyance was in his voice.

"Sorry" she said sarcastically as they saw they were in the maze, but probably from the top view of it.

He quickly put his Deku mask back on and saw what looked like a flower on the lower platform he saw earlier that he couldn't reach and stepped into the flower and was shot straight out holding onto flower gliders.

He quickly tried to sail to another moving platform he saw and quickly landed into the flower, and started to sail once again.

He spotted once again another flower, but this once had a Deku scrub, he had to fight it, but how he wondered, then he remembered something Tatl said to him.

_'Now I remember, Deku scrubs can cast Deku nuts even when in the air' he thought as he dropped a Deku nut and eliminated the guard leaving the flower safe._

_He did the routine a few more times until he nearly go to another platform, this one free from a Deku Scrub guard. He saw a doorway and went through and came across a narrow ledge and came into the other side of the castles maze._

" Why does this happen to me most of all?" he muttered to himself as he had to deal with more Deku Scrubs.

He remembered he was nearly out of deku scrubs then remembered something, that magic bubble he received from the Great fairy in clock town.

"Steady Link, steady... now!" he shouted as he blew a bubble straight at the guard and it was vanquished.

He did the same thing over a few times as he nearly got to the other side of the maze and finally made to the platform.

* * *

He quickly went through the door and saw he was back in the chamber of the Deku Palace. This time he was in the cage the monkey was in, Link quickly looked around to see the monkey still tied up. 

"Help me now!" the monkey shrieked Link decided to take off his mask and returned to normal.

"Oh! You... How did you get in here?" the monkey cried and Link raised an eyebrow at this.

Link tried to read up to where the monkey was tied with his sword, but sadly couldn't reach it.

"No good after all" the monkey complained at this, then Link donned his deku mask and decided to pull out his Wind Waker baton.

"_If what Tatl said was true about the Deku Pipes maybe it will work out" he said to himself quietly and his baton turned into a pair of pipes._

"Oh! You have them! You do have them, the _same instrument as the princess, those would work great!" he shrieked in joy. (I know major deja vu, not copy writing, trying to make it interesting). _

_ "By the way who are you anyway" the monkey asked, and Link did an anime style fall to the ground in embarrassment. "This may take a while" he said to himself at this sort-of humiliation._

_Unfortunately, this didn't go by unnoticed, the Deku King turned to see Link in his Deku form talking with the monkey. The monkey noticed the look on the Deku king's face and knew there was going to be trouble._

_"That's not important right now! Please listen to the melody it will help open the temple" the monkey shrieked as he played out a small melody and Link played the pipes to copy the melody._

_The Deku king saw this and so did the guards Link was playing the melody the monkey taught him. _

_"Everyone did you hear that, this melody has been in the Deku royal family for generations know this song, its obvious... he tricked the princess with this song!" he concluded, which Link thought the king was pretty hard headed. _

**"Everyone, let the monkey's punishment continue!" he roared in anger and the guards charged at the two of them.**

The guards caught Link and took him away, not before he heard the monkey's last cry.

"You have to take the shortcut: the Deku People use it to get to the woodfall temple" he cried as Link was carried away.

* * *

Link was thrown outside of the palace and landed with a hard thud. 

"Ouch, that hurts" he cried as he rubbed his back in pain. He knew what he had to do now and saw it was almost morning.

"Tatl lets go!" he shouted as he head towards the cave on the other side of the palace. He stepped into a Deku flower and flew up to the cave and went through the other side of the waterfall. He saw a large area of the swamp and a towering flowers that came from the ground.

"Link come on, lets hurry" she cried to him and he nodded.

"Right Tatl, lets go, I hope we're not too late" he said and he floated from flower to flower, battling giant dragonflies, and made it to a rocky ledge of the side of the waterfall.

* * *

There it is I hope you like it, please no flames just reviews. 

Authoress' notes: I don't own Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask or Wind Waker, a few characters I may own.

Link: Why did you make me do an anime fall?

cold-heart-Angel23- I thought it was cool.

Link: Just tell me before you can do that.

Next time: Link faces hardship as he journeys to raise the woodfall temple and meets the broken fairy.

Remember no flames, just reviews.


	10. Song of the owl, raising the temple

I know, I know it's been a while. What can I do about it. I had work and school to do. Let me tell school is just killing me, really a lot of testing this, projects that I swear people want to make us brain dead for this junk. But that's my point of view anyway. I'll try to do better, hey I will have a small scene with Tetra a bit OK, people say I don't give her much credit.

Tetra: I resent that

Authoress: How did you get here

Tetra: Legend of Zelda: The wind waker and Majora's mask do not belong to Cold-heart-Angel23.

Authoress: Yeah I'm supposed to talk now.

Tetra: Yeah right, just like how you plan ahead.

Ok that's enough of that and now we will get back to what he originally were talking about. Oh yeah, school works stink and what Tetra says I do not own legend of zelda wind waker or Majora's mask. No flames, just reviews OK. Here it goes and now onto the show.

Remember: Plain is talking or normal.

**Bold- is yelling or some direct action.**

Tetra: Remember no flames, just reviews.

* * *

CH. 10 "Song of the owl, raising the temple"

Link stood on the ledge, looking back at the flowers, while he happily relaxed his aching muscles.

"Hm, I never thought I had to travel this much when I used a Deku Leaf, then again I wish I could have controlled the winds so I wouldn't fly as much," he sighed at this.

"Link, this isn't the Great Sea you have traveled, things you did probably won't work exactly like before here" Tatl explained.

Link got back up and was preparing to cross when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Hey," said the voice, and Link turned and was surprised at the figure who had called him: an owl.

This owl was larger than any normal owl known and what threw him off was it could talk; well it was a good thing he is used to strange situations since his adventure and speaking to deities like the Great Deku Tree.

"Ho-ho-ho-hoot! This is a rare sight, you're the Hero of Time correct?" the owl spoke.

Link arched a brow, "No, I am Link, Hero of the Winds" he introduced himself to the owl, who recognized his mistake.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora, the spirit, if you must know how to travel, listen to this clearly," he said which caught Link's attention.

"Look below you and play this song it will be very important in your travel," he said as he flew off.

'_Song, what song he could be talking about?' Link thought carefully of the owl's words and was trying to figure out what it meant until he saw something carved on the stone the owl that previously sat on. _

"Link look!" she shouted and snapped out of his thoughts, he slightly groaned as her voice was slightly ringing in his ears.

"This is what the owl means please play the song" she said as Link reluctantly took out his Wind Waker, which are a pair of Deku Pipes and slowly performing the notes and finally conducted the melody.

He suddenly felt as if the power of the song was now flowing right through his body and soul, then it suddenly stopped.

"Woah, Tatl what was that?" he asked the crème fairy that glowed brightly.

"The Song of Soaring, I just remembered when I was with the Hero of Time years ago, it can help with traveling by unlocking owl statues," she said and Link sunk into the flowers and shot off into the air gliding across the chasm and entered the passage way.

* * *

_**Woodfall**_

_**Dawn of the Third Day**_

Link entered what was known as Woodfall swamp, he looked at his surroundings of the area, but what he had just saw caught his attention: the water.

The entire water in the swamp wasn't a clear blue as he had seen on his journey through his efforts to save Tetra; it was a deep, dark murky color of toxins polluting the whole area.

He knew he had to get to the platform, but had to avoid the poison at all cost. Then something caught his eye, a giant lily pad floating on the water.

'_It's the only way,' he thought as he quickly hopped across the water onto the lily pads then to the platform._

'_Thank Nayru, this mask can let me go across water for a short time,' he thought to himself, it didn't last long until he was suddenly thrown back and snapped back to reality. _

He saw a strange creature that looked like a bug, but was much bigger and was close to his height.

"Tatl what is that thing?" he asked to the fairy as he was startled by a creature he hadn't seen before.

"Link it's called a Hiploop. Quickly dodge it if it charges at you" she said as it was preparing to charge again, this time Link was more prepared and dodged it.

He then fought it by blowing a few bubbles (I know its stupid, but it works anyway) and killed the creature and he continued on.

The next few minutes he faced a few more Hiploops, and getting rid of Mad Deku Scrubs while continuing to cross over the wooden platforms. He then saw something that caught his eye.

It was a cave... well it looked like one from a far as he was, but for now he knew he had little time, since he promised to bring back the princess.

_'Tetra, I promise I'll find you,' _he thought as he continued to the platform across from him.

* * *

_**At the same time elsewhere with Majora, Tetra and Tael.  
**_

The masked monstrosity continued to silently look over how Link was progressing and was less than impressed by this and threw out a temper tantrum.

Tetra continued to wonder over this awkward situation, tied up and bound like a snake around a person, making her imobile. She thought back on what Tael said over few hours ago during his days being captive of the mask.

"Hmm, he's acting more of novice, he sure lost his touch over time," Majora said to himself, but it was loud enough for Tetra to hear.

"That's, because you don't who you are dealing with," she remarked as she struggled to get free

"What do you mean" said the masked fiend and Tetra slightly smirked at this. She was right about one thing, that this guy doesn't know about the time difference in Hyrule.

" I only know little of your past, but who your dealing with is not the same person you encountered with before," she said, but mostly to herself.

The masked fiend either looked like he understood her, but merely shrugged it off as nonsense.

Tetra just sighed at this and Tael's light slightly dimmed down.

_'Come on, Link hurry up soon' she mentally cursed herself as she hoped Link would come soon.  
_

* * *

_**Meanwhile... back with Link**_

Link looked around to see the inside of the cave, it was just like the one he saw back in Clock town. He saw a lot of fairies kind of like the ones in Clock Town, but the fairies he saw before him were light pink in color then orange.

"Young hero" said a woman's voice that echoed in the fountain.

Link quickly looked around and saw no one in the room, then again he remembered the Great Fairy in Clock town was broken into many smaller fairies.

"Listen Hero, please restore me to my original form" she said in a faint voice.

Link knew what had happened, Majora had beaten him here and shattered the fairy into pieces.

"Don't worry, I will restore you soon I promise" he said as he left the cave.

When he came outside of the cave, Link headed to the large platform in the swamp.

"Here it is Tatl, now what?" he asked hoping the fairy can help like before. Tatl came close to him, but it was too close to his face and he fell back.

"Hold your horses Link, just turn into your Deku Scrub form and play the song" she said in a voice with slight annoyance.

Link then agreed, but was slightly miffed at her tone and put on his Deku Mask, and once again became a Deku Scrub.

He took out his baton which quickly became a set of Deku Pipes and thought over what song Tatl wanted him to play.

Link remembered of the monkey and the song he requested to play to open the temple.

_'Please let this work, Nayru' _he thought as he played the song... the Sonata of Awakening.

He kept playing the song and suddenly the whole swamp shaked along with the water as something huge was rising from the swamp.

Link stared in awe as he saw a large stone temple was fully risen from the swamp bed into clear sight.

**"Link!" a loud voice awakened him from his temporary trance and turned around to see Tatl.**

"Come on, Link lets go now and I mean it" she said and he slightly winced at this as he finally came to his senses.

Link stared at the temple one more time, before he decided to launch himself from the Deku Flower and floated over to the platform and entered inside the temple to wait for whatever is thrown at him.

* * *

**Authoress' notes: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I mostly had stress and writers block for several months. I'm almost out of school and would probably work on re-editing a few things here. For one, I'm really trying my best here.**

I'm also thing about a few new story ideas for Zelda, I'm thinking about some crossover Idea's, but I think I should tell you in the next few chapters.

Tetra comes out of nowhere and comes up to the screen.

Tetra: Remember Cold-heart-Angel23 does not own Legend of Zelda majora's mask or Wind waker, if she did then Moblins would fly.

Authoress: Where did you come from?

Link comes up to the screen, surprised huh?

Link: Hey let me have a shot at this (struggling to get through).

**Response to fans.**

Ruki44: Thank you for the compliment, yes Majora's mask is not my favorite, because it was hard. But I thought a twist would be good about a new Link in the parallel world.

Roxas-kh- Yeah I don't have that 'boring narrative voice'. I will try to make more wind waker references as I can.

**Authoress pushes both characters away.**

Authoress: Yes I see that remember no flames just reviews. If you give me flames the Ganon would come back to life and slaughter you mercilessly, oh and please enjoy. See you next for Legend of Zelda: Return of the mask.


	11. Dangers of the forest temple prt 1

Come on please give me some slack. I tried to do my best here, and don't say its unoriginal, I'm doing my best. I'm trying to make it look like the area of the temple changed over time. Don't blame me. You don't know how hard it is to start and finish something to graduate from school and think about writing a chapter for this next story, don't ask you may not understand. Now that's out of my system now you can read the chapter at you delight or fury. Remember no flames just reviews.

* * *

Dangers of the forest temple prt. 1

Link was astonished at what he had seen in front of his eyes, in front of him was an enormous room and there were columns with deku flowers out in the distance and trees that seemed they were removed from the forest, but most of all was the large chasm that had covered most of the floor.

The entire room reminded Link of the first time he arrived in the woods of Termina.

"Link!" Tatl shouted in his ear which completely snapped him out of his thoughts. Though he had regained conscious of his surroundings, her voice still rang in his ears.

"Ouch, I hear you, I hear you!" he yelled at he still felt some pain from her shouting.

"Come on Link, we don't have all day, time is important remember" she said, yet he was relieved that she didn't yelled this time.

"Ok then lets get go…" he stopped as he saw a fairy in front of him, like the ones he saw in the cave.

"Link, don't just stand there, call it" she said and he winced at her voice.

'_Call it, what does she mean?' _he thought over it and then concluded.

'_The fairy mask, I think I get it now'_ he concluded as he pulled out a mask that looked like a Great Fairy.

No sooner as he did that, the stray fairy came closer to him and disappeared with him.

"Ok one down and fourteen to go" he muttered to himself as he took the mask off.

Link decided to put the deku mask on, then stepped into the flower and launched himself over the chasm.

He was struggling to control the parachute as he was heading for one of the platforms. He turned around to see few stone blocks scattered on the bridge.

He quickly jumped off onto the platform and fell face flat of the dirt.

"Ouch, I never seem to get a break do I" he squeaked as he complained. He quickly got up only to see the bottom of the chasm.

"Man, that is deep" he muttered, but then his attention snapped as he almost saw something moved on the bottom of the floor.

"Hey Link" Tatl shouted and he turned his attention from the chasm to his friend.

"Look at this chest open it up" she said and Link took this as she was probably impatient and decided to open it up. Suddenly, a small pink flash came from the chest and spiraled around Link and vanished.

"Whoa, was that a fairy?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well we got two fairies now, we'll just have to find more through out the temple" Tatl explained to him.

Link decided to hopefully get this done soon so he can get back to rescuing Tetra and the Tatl's brother Tael.

Through the next few minutes Link continued to travel from deku flower to deku flower and finally made it to the door way, and then suddenly he was unknowingly hit.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he felt a sharp pain inflicted on his body.

Link looked up and saw a Skulltulla that was rapidly spinning and was glaring at him with those multiple, red eyes.

"I should have known this was too easy" he muttered as he waited for the giant spider to expose its soft belly and use a spin attack to finish it off.

"Man this is never gets old" he muttered as he entered the next room.

* * *

This room was different from any dungeons he had seen in his entire life. It looked more complex than any other while he was in the Great Sea. It was consisted of a large room with many wooden platforms and floors he couldn't reach until later on. There were giant fly traps in the water, but something told him that looks can be deceiving. One thing Link couldn't figure out is a large shadow was under water and he had no idea what it was.

"Link, are you keep staring all day or are you supposed to save the deku princess" she asked and Link just sighed at this.

'_Man it's like déjà vu_ _all over again' he thought as he looked around for a doorway to a room._

"So Tatl which way should we go?" he asked and Tatl responded by glowing brightly.

"Link, I'm a fairy not a compass" she said irritably at him.

"Well I guess we should try over there" Link said as he pointed to a room across the water where is unlocked unlike the other ones he saw.

"Ok Link, but be careful remember it has been a long time since I ever came here" she said as she floated to the door and he followed her from the other side.

He entered the door to see a room that only composed of a deku flower and he looked around to see no enemies.

"You know Tatl, this seems too easy you know" he said as he stepped into the flower and launched up into the air to see a platform he didn't see before.

He landed safely down and saw a door and entered it without second thoughts.

As he entered he saw those strange looking turtles from the Southern Swamp and only few deku flowers.

Without warning the Snappers charged at him and he quickly got out of the way. It was a close chase as he tried to avoid getting hurt.

"Link quit fooling around and get into the flower" Tatl shouted in annoyance.

"Why anyway Tatl?" he shouted as tried to avoid getting hit, it strangely reminded him of those miniblins they would always be on his tail.

"Just get into the flower and launch when the get over the flower, the under-belly is its weakness" she shouted as Link face palmed himself as he was still running.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" he shouted and did what she told him.

He sunk into the flower and it worked as the snappers were defeated in only minutes later.

"Finally now that's over" he said in exhaustion as he stopped to catch his breath. As he trying to rest he saw a chest magically appear in front of his eyes.

"Come on Link, open it" Tatl nagged and he just sighed at this as he opened up the chest to only discover what it held.

"A map, maybe this can help us out" he said to no one in particular.

"Link come let's get going" Tatl said as she flew to the door.

He sighed as he complied as he returned to the room he was previously in and something caught his attention.

There was another chest on the other side of the room he hadn't noticed before.

"Tatl wait there is something over there" he said as he decided to launch from the flower to reach the other side.

He opened and to his surprise it was a key, he sighed and knew this was needed in this case.

"What now Tatl?" he said to the fairy to see if she had an answer.

"Link do you think I know the answer for everything, sometimes its better to find out your self" she said to him and he just glared in frustration.

Before he could say anything he almost felt as if there was power source nearby, he didn't know it was, but it felt familiar to him.

A few minutes later, Link was still trying to find the power source until he stopped at what looked like a giant beehive.

Without warning he blew a bubble at it and exploded revealing a fairy.

"There it is, about several more to go in this temple" he said to himself while figuring out where to go next.

"Come on Link lets go back to the main room" Tatl said in his ear and nodded as they returned to the room before.

* * *

As they returned to the room, Link quickly noticed a room across with a chained-lock door. He quickly pulled out the key and realized where they had to go next.

"Tatl follow me" he said as he skipped across the giant flytraps and entered the room.

This room was consisted of wooden platforms ontop of water that reminded him of a bridge. He looked down to see the water closely it had a violet coloring in it.

_'Poison'_ he thought as heneeded to find a way to get across until something nearly slipped his mind.

_'Duh, Link your a Deku Scrub now, just cross to the other side'_ he thought as he slapped his hand against his head.

He managed to quickly get across the water to the other side as he almost approached a dead end and turned the other way.

"Man this never ends" he said to himself as a skulltulla began to lower down from the ceiling.

He sighed as he blew up a bubble and shot the spider down, a stray fairy appeared and came to him.

"Guess we better get started" Tatl said as she and Link head up to the first stone.

* * *

Authoress' note: I don't own Legend of Zelda: Windwaker or Majora's mask

Tetra: She doesn't own any characters except a few OC's.

Authoress: How did you get here? Nevermind, I have writers block, give me some ideas of some new enemies in a dungeon or an evolution. Remember no flames just reviews.


	12. Dangers of the Forest temple prt 2

Sorry, I haven't been updating at all this year, I was swamped with work and I lost this chapter on another computer file. I had to remember about the writing for this chapter. Please give me some slack, it took me along time to think of this. And now onto the fanfic, oh and happy new year. Oh and P.S. I'm gonna go over my previous chapters and fix them up. Sorry a little lazy. Now back to the fanfic.

**Bold-is shouting or yelling**

_Italics- are thoughts or memories_

Normal- is well normal.

I do not own the legend of zelda series, if I did moblins would fly and drink tea like gentleman.

* * *

Ch. 12 'Dangers of the forest temple prt. 2'

Link decided it was now or never as he moved the first stone forward to an available spot. He then turned around to see more stones on the pathway, he shrugged at this.

"I guess my work is never done" he said as he sighed and continued pushing the stone blocks in a sort of pattern and opened up more of the path.

"Link over there" Tatl said and Link turned around to see a lone lit torch on the other side of the path and few unlit torches spread out on opposite ends of the room.

"I guess I have to do this now" he muttered as he ran across the path and took out a deku stick it began to light.

Link ran as he lit almost every torch in the room, before the flame went out and suddenly it triggered the barred door on the north side to open.

"Link lets go!" Tatl shouted and Link snapped back to reality, then he entered the now unbarred door.

Link looked around the room that resembled the last one where he fought the snappers.

When he wasn't looking two dragonflies came out of hiding and were closing in on him. Tatl turned to notice this and glowed brightly.

**"Link look out!"** she shouted, but it was too late as Link turned around to see the first dragonfly attacked him.

"Aaaah" he shouted in him as he gripped his right arm and swung his sword and killed the dragonfly.

As he killed the last dragonfly a chest magically appeared in the room.

_'I wonder if its another key or a fairy like last time' _he thought to himself as he opened it up only to see a small circle device with a diamond needle in the center.

"A compass" Tatl said quietly Link obviously heard her, but didn't say anything as he put the compass with his other things and left the room.

* * *

He arrived back in the room where he was previously and tried to figure out what to do next, something caught his eyes as he saw a stair case on the other side of the room.

Link ran over to where the stair case was and saw two unlit torches on the top where a platform that was floating in the middle (I probably won't understand this).

"Here we go again" he muttered as he once again took out his deku stick and ran up to the stair case, not knowing a bunch of strange looking moths following him from behind.

"Ugh!" he cried as he felt pain in his body, it took him a few moments to realize that the moths are attacking him, he tried to lose the moths and lit the torches, before jump over towards the platform without even noticing. Since he trying to lose the attacking insects he didn't pay attention to the large spider web infront of him.

In less than a few seconds the web was burning until it was gone and Link quickly turned around to see the moths were longer chasing him.

_'Man, those this are tough to get rid' _he thought as he rubbed the sore on his right shoulder as he took a look at where he currently is.

To someone's point of view it was a plain stone hallway, there was no torches or any to light it and it looked like it was devoid of life.

But to Link, he knew from experience that looks can be deceiving and he has to never let his guard down.

Link moved down the hallway keeping his senses open to his surroundings as he heard a scratchy noise.

"Please tell me its just in my head" he muttered to himself as he saw a giant skulltulla in from of him.

" I had to be right as always" he muttered as he waited for the spider to turn around and he slashed at the spiders sensitive stomach which killed it.

After he killed the skulltulla, he saw two lone deku babas in the corners of the hallway waiting for him to come close and slip up. In less a few seconds he killed the deku babas only leaving a few stems behind.

Link continued to see stairs and went up them before reaching a pitch black room.

_'This is completely dark, it's hard to see for Farore's sake' _he thought as he tried to get his bearings, that is until he saw a big pair of yellow eyes.

"What the...?" he didn't get to finish as he felt something attacked him from behind, but it was too dark and another pair of yellow eyes were behind him.

"**Link come on, pull yourself together**" Tatl yelled as Link was being careful with his next move. He waited for anything that could come close to him and struck something solid, which he knew was the enemy.

"Tatl...what...are...these...things?" he said in between breaths as he kept fighting, he knew it hard to keep up.

"Their boes Link, its strange they're faster than before" she said as Link was fending the boes off.

"I...can...see...that" he panted as he finished off the last boe and saw something. While he was busy fighting the boes he didn't notice the lit torch on the other side of the room.

_'I should have seen this earlier' he thought to himself for not noticing it earlier._

Without a second thought, he took out a deku stick and lit it. Link continued to search for any unlit torches in the room and when he was done he took a rest.

Before Link could rest a treasure chest magically appeared in the room (its a classic) and he could feel something coming from it.

Link walked up to chest and opened it only to see a quick blur of pink light come up to him.

"Great job Link we have another fairy" Tatl said as on cue the north door started to open clearing a new path.

"I guess we gonna keep going" he said to no one in particular as he headed up the steps and entered a new room.

* * *

The room in Link's mind looked almost as similar as the one he first entered in the temple, but this one had more platform, too many trees in the room, and very little platforms that deku flowers.

"Man I need to get over ther, but I can't let my guard down like last time" he said to himself as he put on the Deku Mask and became a Deku scrub.

**_(For those who are wonderng I'm not explain this part of the story of how he got through, it's tiresome I know)_**

Link sighed as he finally got through the maze like room and clutched his small wound he received from fighting the giant dragonflies **_(for your information that part was also skipped)._**

Link looked back one more time and headed to the next room to his surprise: he was back in the main temple he had entered earlier.

"What in the wo-" was all he got when Tatl came over his shoulder and shouted.

**"Link!"** she shouted and he cringed from the yell that came from the tiny fairy.

"What is it?" he asked as he quickly recovered.

"Look around the room, we need to hurry and fast" she said as she flew off into different ares in the temple.

Link took notice as she flying over to specific areas in the northern part of the temple.

After a minutes Link suddenly realized what it means as he took off in the direction Tatl went first.

He went to find a switch in the ground and stepped on it, nothing happend he quickly realizes this and took off his mask.

"Now we can try this again" he said as he stepped on the switch and this time a ladder dropped from the ceiling and a few unlit torches sparked fire.

"Tatl come with me on this" he said as he walked over to the ladder and climbed down to the lower level of the room.

Link could feel something was about to happen, but he knew he would have to face what was going to happen behind that door.

"I'm going in" he said with Tatl close behind. As he entered the room he saw something he had never seen before.

It looked like a bipedal lizard wearing armor and wielding a sword, but made Link startled was he was breathing fire out of his mouth.

"My work just got more complicated" he muttered to himself at what he was about to face.

* * *

**Authoress' Notes: I don't own any of the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Sorry I haven't been updating as much, I have the worst case of writers block. That and I was enjoying last months Sakura-con.**

**It was amazing, I so enjoyed and other people did too. I got some great stuff, next year I'm thinking about going as Yufi.**

**In other words I will try to update more often.**

**Remember no flames just reviews.  
**


	13. AN

Author's note

Hey everyone, just to let you know I'm planning to revise Legend of Zelda: Return of the Mask.

After hours of consideration and re-reading I decided to revise a bit of the plot, some characters do remain the same, but I will make some improvement in most places. I will not make it sound just like the game, but their will be some 4th. wall breaking.

I respect those who have reviewed my story in the past.

But I feel this may be for the best.

* * *

I don't Own Legend of Zelda series.


End file.
